This invention relates to an inflatable display device, and particularly to a balloon structure having a transparent, inflatable outer compartment and a transparent display compartment situated in the interior space provided by the outer compartment so that a visual exhibit in a display compartment can be seen from outside the inflated outer compartment.
Balloons are often used for advertising products and services, as well as events and activities. Conventionally, the advertising is printed on the exterior surface of the balloon so that, upon inflation of the balloon, viewers can read the advertisement. These balloons provide no flexibility to change the message displayed, and therefore balloons with new advertising must be ordered for each event or activity.
One object of the present invention is to provide a balloon structure in which an exhibit can be easily changed, thereby providing flexibility in advertising.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a display device for displaying a visual exhibit that is free from distortion and easy for the viewer to read.
In accordance with the present invention, a balloon structure includes an inflatable body made of a transparent material and having a side wall configured to provide an interior volume defined within the inflatable body. The side wall is also configured to provide a slit opening that is in communication with the interior volume. The ballon structure also includes receptacle means extending into the interior volume of the inflatable body for receiving an article or exhibit, and fill means extending through the side wall for introducing a gas into the interior volume to inflate the inflatable body. The receptacle means is coupled to the side wall in communication with the slit opening in the side wall to permit the introduction of articles or exhibits into the receptacle means via the slit opening independent of the degree of inflation of the inflatable body. The receptacle means is also formed from a transparent material to permit visual inspection of the article or exhibit received in the receptacle means through the inflatable body.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the balloon structure includes an expandable, transparent outer compartment and a generally planer, transparent display compartment for housing a visual display or exhibit. The display compartment is situated in the interior space provided by the outer compartment. A side wall of the outer compartment is formed to provide an access opening into the interior of the outer compartment. The display compartment includes an open proximal end coupled to the access opening so that access to the inner display compartment is available without deflating the outer compartment.
The display compartment also includes a distal end suspended in the interior space of the outer compartment to support and protect the exhibit. A filler sleeve extends through another side wall of the outer compartment and is coupled to the distal end of the display compartment to orient the display compartment in a predetermined relation inside the outer compartment upon inflation of the outer compartment.
The filler sleeve includes a first valve located near the point of intersection of the filler sleeve and the side wall of the outer compartment, and a second valve located near the coupling point of the filler sleeve and the inner display compartment. A gas-insertion tube can be inserted through the valves to introduce a gas into the interior space of the outer compartment. The valves automatically close to prevent gas from escaping the outer compartment upon removal of the gas-insertion tube after the interior space has been inflated to the desired level.
The filler sleeve also includes outlet means for dispensing the gas introduced into the interior volume of the inflatable body in a direction away from the display compartment. This orientation acts to enhance the stability of the display compartment in its predetermined orientation during inflation of the outer compartment.
One feature of the present invention is that the balloon structure is configured to permit the user to change the visual exhibit or article displayed within the balloon structure easily by providing an inflatable, transparent outer compartment and receptacle means for displaying the visual exhibit situated in the interior space provided by the outer compartment. The outer compartment is formed to include an access opening, thereby allowing an exhibit to be inserted directly into the receptacle means through a side wall of the outer compartment. One advantage of the foregoing structure is that the present invention permits substantial flexibility in advertising and allows the balloon structure to be reused for different events instead of being limited to a single event like conventional balloons.
Another feature of the present invention is that the fill means extends through another side wall of the outer compartment and is coupled to the receptacle means to orient the receptacle means in a predetermined relation to the outer compartment upon inflation of the outer compartment. One advantage of the foregoing structure is that easy viewing of the visual exhibit from outside the transparent outer compartment is permitted by preventing movement or distortion of the exhibit.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.